The present invention relates to endoscope washing and decontamination.
Devices exist for washing and decontaminating endoscopes automatically. They are typically termed automated endoscope reprocessors (AER). One such device is shown in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0118413 published Jun. 24, 2004, incorporated herein by reference (the '413 application). Typical AER will comprise a basin into which the endoscope is coiled and into which flows solution for cleaning and disinfection or sterilization. Individual connections are typically made to the various connectors on the endoscope to provide fluid under pressure to those channels for washing and disinfection. At the end of the procedure the endoscope is removed from the basin. Accordingly, even if the endoscope where completely sterilized in the procedure, its removal from the basin would break that sterility.
A system has been devised in which an endoscope is coiled into a cassette, which cassette is then placed into the basin for processing. When the cassette is removed from the AER the endoscope maintains its sterility within the cassette. Please see U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,221, incorporated herein by reference. However, such a cassette is not suitable for long-term storage of most endoscopes. Due to the delicate nature of their internal structure, it can be harmful to leave them coiled for extended periods of time.